A nightly walk
by Nordic Angel
Summary: What will happen when Kai, unable to fall asleep, gets up and walks into the room belonging to the one he loves?
1. Unable to sleep

Kai twisted and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. There was something inside of him that he wanted to get off his chest, but he didn't have the courage to do so. He wanted to scream it out but knew how the others would react to it. Rage, disgust, hate. Even though he and many others saw upon himself as a loner, he did need people around him. They didn't have to talk to him, just be around, so that he had someone else to listen to besides himself. And as so many others, he wanted someone to be especially close to. But that person was out of reach, he could feel it.

He threw off his cover. _/Maybe a little walk will calm me down…/_ This has been his worst night ever, his mind always wandered to the one he loves, keeping him awake. He silently opened the door and walked out in the hallway, which was completely dark due to the absence of windows. But he could see perfectly. "The training in the abbey did have its advantages." He murmured as he walked, not sure where his feet where taking him.

He soon found himself standing outside an oak tree door. Inside that room was the one his heart skipped a beat for, every time the person spoke or looked at him. He let his hand glide nervously through his hair. He wants to go inside so bad, taking just a peek. Before his head could say no to his heart, he opened the door and walked into a bedroom with light blue walls. He closed the door carefully behind him, making sure his love wouldn't wake up. He tip toed his way to the bed on the other side of the room. Under that black silk sheet, laid the one and only Rei Kon.

Kai smiled at the sight of Rei's fangs showing from under his upper lip as he looked at his slightly open mouth, letting him breathe easily. How many times hadn't he thought about how it would feel to get a little bite in the neck with those fangs, or kissing those lips? He had lost count.

Rei's hands where holding a piece of the sheet, covering himself completely, even though it was a hot Japanese night. _/What if I could…/_ Kai thought, slowly removing the hand and lifting up the sheet, revealing Rei's toned body. He turned from his side to his back, startling Kai, believing that he was waking up. But Rei were equally peaceful as ever. Kai's eyes travelled down his body, noticing his chest moving up and down in a slow, rhythmic pace. Rei was enchanting with the moonlight playing over the muscles and Kai couldn't resist touching him. Kai put his hand on Rei's chest, feeling him breathing. _/I wonder what he tastes like? Ice cream or perhaps peaches and cream…/_ Kai licked his lips.

Rei started to move slightly, probably due to Kai's hand on his bare chest. Kai got scared. _/What will he say and do when he finds me here/ _In desperation of getting caught, he started letting his hand glide gently across Rei's chest and abdomen. This seemed to have a calming effect, since Rei stopped moving and started making small purring sounds. Kai had only heard the sound once before and he wondered how he was able to do it. But he had to admit, it was kinda sexy... Rei parted his lips a little more and smiled with his fangs showing


	2. I love you

Kai looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3 in the morning. _/I guess I have to get back to bed then, since we're supposed to train at 8./ _But something inside him stopped him. Why should he let the chance of tasting Rei go past him? He knew it wasn't fair, taking advantage of a sleeping person but…

Kai rearranged himself, getting into a better position. He held one hand on the edge of the bed while he placed the other one on Rei's other side, so that he was leaning over the magnificent creature sleeping peacefully. He took a last look at the sleeping beauty before he leaned down to kiss Rei. His touch was as light as a feather's but since Rei had his lips slightly parted; Kai let his tongue travel inside, exploring every corner, caressing Rei's own tongue or running it in the roof of his mouth. He didn't react much to that Rei's tongue started to move on its own.

Kai ended the kiss with one of his feathery ones, savouring the taste of Rei. He did taste like vanilla ice cream with peaches… Rei's chest rose as he took a deep breath in. When he breathed out, he whispered: "That was amazing, Kai. Care to do it again?" Kai became speechless as the tiger opened his eyes, looking calm with a content smile playing on his lips. Rei sat up and folded his arms around Kai's neck, pulling himself up so that he could suckle on Kai's soft flesh on the base of his neck.

When he slowly slid back down into bed, Kai followed and carefully sat himself on top of the neko, using his arms on both sides of Rei's head to support his weight. Rei stopped kissing Kai and giggled happily. "What is it?" Kai asked groggily, wanting to kiss more. "My dreams, wishes and hopes have come true. That's all." Kai laughed softly, caressing Rei's chest, making him purr from his throat. "So have mine. I love you, Rei Kon." "I love you too, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai slid down next to his loved oneand put his arms around his waist, pulling Rei closer to himself, Rei's back against his chest. "Always have, always will." Kai mumbled into Rei's hair. The silence came over them and Rei feared that the phoenix had fallen asleep. "Kai? What about the others? What if they find out?" "If we're careful, they won't find out. At least not for a while yet. And when they do, I have a feeling that they won't judge us too harshly or hate us." Kai whispered with his sexy voice, making Rei shiver.

His hair was standing in the back of his neck and on his arms. "Why?" "Because they're gay too. Well, maybe not Chief but Tyson and Max sure are. It slipped out of Tyson at the last party when he had a little too much to drink." Rei thought about it for a second, and he realised that it just had to be that way. He smiled in the dark, took one of Kai's hands and intertwined his fingers with Kai's. "My tiger… or perhaps my kitten…" Kai mumbled sleepily and right before they both fell asleep, Rei answered: "My phoenix…"


End file.
